Communication apparatuses such as mobile terminals that can perform data communication have been proposed. Some communication apparatuses are configured so that data communication by applications running on the communication apparatus is collectively permitted or collectively prohibited. On the other hand, some communication apparatuses are configured to allow permission or prohibition of data communication to be set for each application. The setting of whether to permit of prohibit data communication for each application may be made by the user. The number of applications typically running on a communication apparatus, however, is increasing. As a result, the user cannot keep up with data communication of each individual application.